Eyes of Maroon, Just Like you
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: Luna Morgan is a young girl who is all alone now in the world and no one knows why or how. All they can seem to see are those horrible maroon eyes of hers. No one can get her to speak, her only way to communicate is through the music on her iPod and portable speaker. That is until she meets a man, who shares her strange Maroon eyes...
1. Maroon eyes chapter 1

Silence of the Lambs Fanfiction

Eyes of Maroon Just like you

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own anything Silence of the Lambs but I do own Luna Morgan and the plot. R&R please. And for all of the other stories I have going at the moment… I'm working on them so please be patient. The time frame is off with the technology I know but I watched the movie on TV last night and now Dr. Lector won't leave me alone until I write it out and post this plot idea! So work with me.

Summary: Luna Morgan is a young girl who is all alone now in the world and no one knows why or how. All they can seem to see are those horrible maroon eyes of hers. No one can get her to speak, her only way to communicate is through the music on her iPod and portable speaker that she uses to display her emotions and give encrypted messages to anyone who tries to talk with her. So far no one can unravel what this 6 year old is trying to say. That is until she meets a man who shares her eyes and his human Lamb. The only question is, can this man and his lamb, silence the screams for Luna? Or will she remain in silence forever?

* * *

((Inside Dr. Chilton's office.))

"Her father has gone missing and has most likely been murdered, there was so much blood all over the home where we found her there is no way any one could have survived that kind of blood loss. But there was no body to be found. The girl was curled up in to a ball in the cabinet under the kitchen sink and sobbing. She was terrified of everyone and everything. We don't know what is wrong with her Doctor Chilton. No one can get her to speak; she is the only witness to this…. We figured since you have experience with others like her…"

"What do you mean others like her officer?" Dr. Chilton asked the portly police officer from Chicago who had brought him this rather strange case. Reporters were all around them in his office just above where the most dangerous insane criminals, including the infamous Dr. Lector were kept in the insane asylum. Reporters scribbled down notes or held out recorders as others snapped pictures all around them.

"Well, I mean you have dealt with Lector…" The heavy set police officer stuttered.

"What does Hannible Lector have to do with a little girl who won't speak?" Dr. Chilton snapped getting very agitated with the heavy man.

"She has those maroon eyes Doctor… she is stronger than she looks, she broke a nurses wrist with her bare hand when she tried to take her IPod away. She growls like some wild animal and bites off the flesh of any one that gets too close if she gets cornered. The psychologist that last tried to evaluate her ran out screaming at us to lock her up, to get her in to the nearest Asylum as soon as possible. That the girl was insane, that she'd be the next lector if we didn't lock her away now…." The officer wiped the sweat off his brow with a handkerchief and explained.

"Doctor, the other officers and myself, including the chief of Chicago can't bear to just ship the poor girl off to some loony bin… she's just a baby, only six years old. If she isn't insane now she will be if we put her in there. So, the other officers and I have pulled together just enough money to get her to see you, if you'll help her... I…" The officer was cut short by the Doctor holding up his hand as the wheels in his head turned and he smiled.

This would for sure put him in the history books and at the very top of his field! He would play the compassionate and generous Doctor who helped a poor little girl whom the world had given up on and get her to speak for the entire world to see. And if the girl turned out to be just like Lector, all the better, he would then have a mini Lector mind to study at his own will! He could just see all the articles and awards with his name on them now. Yes, this was perfect!

"No, officer, I will accept no money from you or the city of Chicago. I will help this poor little girl to find her voice again and we will get to the bottom of this horrible tragedy, and I will do so at no charge."

Dr. Chilton inwardly grinned as the reporters ate it up as he played the part of a caring and sensitive psychologist whose only wish was to help this child in her time of need. He was a showman if nothing else. He gave the public exactly what they wanted as he continued. His outward expression was one of pure compassion as he played his role perfectly for the cameras.

"I do this not for money, but to help the lost and broken souls in this world. This poor little girl clearly needs help; she is screaming for it and praying that someone will hear her, even in her silence. And who am I to ignore a poor child's desperate plea for help? I will get her to speak, and I will prove that she is perfectly sane, not some monster that some half-witted quack has demonized her to be, but merely a frightened little girl who needs to see that she is safe now, and with her knowledge of this truly horrific crime, we will bring those responsible to justice!"

The women reporters partially swooned as several clapped at the end of his speech as more cameras flashed and the officer shook his hand thanking him repeatedly.

"Now officer, where is the poor child, I should start as soon as possible, if we are to help her." Dr. Chilton smiled as he thought of how many ways he could use this to skyrocket himself to the top of his field.

In the other part of the hospital, on one of the small white beds sat a six year old girl surrounded by police officers. In her hand she held an IPod and a small portable speaker and a pair of headphones around her neck. Her ebony hair was cut just below her shoulders and her skin was ghostly pail. Her large maroon eyes were framed by thick, long eye lashes and a blank expression on her face. Her name was Luna Morgan.

She wore a pair of jeans and white T shirt with gym shoes and a black jacket over her. She pushed a stand of her hair behind her ear, to reveal they had been pierced with studs, purple rhinestones to be exact as she looked up to see an unfamiliar officer approach her.

The little girl tensed as she jumped down from the white hospital bed with her belongings and watched him with uncertain eyes as the large man smiled at her and crouched down on his knees to be at her eye level. She studied the man, he was an officer like the others, but she could smell no fear coming from him as he made eye contact. Her eyes didn't seem to bother him at all. She liked that and found it to be polite and pleasant. She liked this officer already. He was not rude and scared of her like the ones who had brought her here. Yes, he could be her friend.

"Hello Miss Morgan, my name is Barney. I'm pleased to meet you." The officer named Barney held out his hand to her in an old fashioned way, not to shake her hand as she gave her smaller one to him, but to bow slightly over it and press his lips to her knuckles like a gentleman would do. Luna grinned at Officer Barney and mouthed a "Hello" and did a small curtsy in kind and smiled softly at him.

"Miss Morgan, I'm here to take you to see Dr. Chilton. He is a psychologist and he's going to help you talk again. May I escort you to his office?" Barney waited for her response and held out his hand. Barney's old way of speaking and greeting had become a habit now since he was one of the only two people who interacted with Dr. Lector. Barney had learned to be as polite as possible around Dr. Lector and they had formed a strange and yet solid friendship over the years. And since he had been warned by the other officers about how similar Luna Morgan was to the Doctor, Barney had decided to try the same method of greeting and speaking with the young girl to see if he would get a better response then the other officers had before him. And as it turned out, he had been right. Luna had responded very well to it.

Luna smiled up at Officer Barney, he was very polite and kind, he could be her friend as long as he didn't start being rude like the other officers. Luna nodded at him and grabbed her IPod and speaker before placing her hand in to Barney's larger one and nodded once to tell him she was ready to go.

Barney smiled at the little girl and smirked at the other officers from Chicago as they gapped at him in shock. Clearly none of them had thought to try using their manners to get a response from the girl.

Luna plugged in her IPod and found the song she wanted to use to communicate with Officer Barney, she found it and tugged gently on the officer's shirt sleeve.

"Yes, Miss Morgan?" Barney responed as they walked to Doctor Chilton's office as the other officers cleared the room of the reporters and cameras as Barney took a different route up to the Doctor's office to avoid the noise and media.

Luna hit the play button and the song Smile by Uncle Kracker came out of the speaker as she smiled up at him. Barney listened to the song until Luna stopped it and looked up to him for his response.

"Hmm, well, I'm no expert on this but, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you want to tell me that you like me, and the maybe we can be friends. Is that correct?"

Luna beamed and nodded excitedly.

_Finally, someone who understands!_

Barney laughed softly, "Well Miss Morgan, I like you too, and I would very much like to be your friend."

The little girl shook her head at her name and mouthed "Luna" to Officer Barney. "Ok, I will call you Luna then. And if you want you can call me Barney." Barney smiled at Luna who nodded and mouthed "Barney" as she squeezed his hand gently and smiled up at her new friend.


	2. Maroon eyes Chapter 2

Maroon eyes, just like you

Barney escorted Luna up to the office, avoiding all the cameras and media, stopping at the door labeled Dr. Chilton PhD. Barney knocked on the door and waited for the doctor to call them in before entering.

Doctor sat at his desk, reading the case file and waiting to see this girl, confident that he would get her talking in just a few days if not a few hours. In his mind children were easy to deal with. This would be the easiest case he'd had in months. Yes, this would be very simple. Make the child laugh, give her a piece of candy and he'd have her jabbering in no time at all.

Barney entered and introduced her as Miss Luna Morgan before bowing to the child and thanking her for letting him escort her to his office and saying goodbye. Luna smiled and waved at Barney happily and watching the officer leave before turning to him with a completely blank expression.

'Maroon eyes, same as Lector. Very odd.' Dr. Chilton thought.

Dr. Chilton shook his head at the officer's strange behavior. The man was spending far too much time around Lector. Dr. Chilton smiled at the child and approached her beaming.

((Down in the Asylum))

Barney left Chilton's office and headed straight toward the cafeteria, getting two meals as usual. One meal was for him and the other meal was for Dr. Lector. It was Tuesday and he always had lunch with Dr. Lector on Tuesdays if he could help it. Barney brought down the trays and the TV hooked up to the security camera feed in Dr. Chilton's office, Barney wanted Lector to see this! The Doctor would enjoy knowing that there was a similar soul in the world. And if Barney's hunch was right, Chilton would also make a complete fool of himself with her too, if Luna was indeed anything like Dr. Lector.

"Hello Barney, how are you today?" Dr. Lector's voice smoothly sounded from behind the glass door of his cell down stairs. It was completely empty except for Dr. Lector after the incident with the other patient… aka the one that Hannible and killed for assaulting that FBI Agent, Chilton had all the others removed leaving Lector completely alone in the basement. What the Doctor didn't know was that Bareny would keep Dr. Lector whenever he was on duty. And he would keep the news on the TV as well to help the doctor keep up with the changing times.

"Hello Dr. Lector, I am very well, and yourself? I do have some news that will intrigue you Doctor." Barney smiled as he gave the Doctor his meal through the basket attached to his cell.

"As well as Chilton will allow me to be Barney… And what news would that be? Would it be about that little girl who will not speak?" Dr. Lector grinned and thanked Barney for the meal and sat on the bed to eat.

"It is about the girl. Her name is Luna Morgan… she's six years old and she shares a few rather interesting qualities with you Doctor Lector."

Hannible looked up intensely interested now.

"Indeed Barney? And what qualities would we share?"

Barney smiled at the note of interest in the Doctors voice as he set up the TV to display what was going on in Chilton's office before turning up the volume and sitting down with his own meal with the TV close enough for Hannible to see and hear.

"Well, her eyes are the exact same color as yours, she responses only to those who are polite and don't insult her or her intelligence, and according to the officers from Chicago she shares your immense strength and other abilities, hearing, sense of smell, excreta… but she has also displayed similar personality traits to you. She broke a nurse's wrist that tried to take away her IPod, and tore a chunk of flesh from a doctor's arm with her teeth when he tried to give her a tranquilizer to sedate her in the same incident. She sent a psychologist in Chicago screaming to lock her up in an asylum that she would be the next Lector if they didn't… All of that and she just simple reminds me of a much smaller you, Doctor."

Barney took a bite of his meal as Hannible listened intently.

"I am to guess that the Doctor cornered and scared her in to biting, the nurse did not ask to see her IPod and did not plan to return it to force the girl to talk, and that the psychologist was very rude and made Miss Morgan angry with her by insulting her?"

Hannible took a bite of the pork meal that Barney had brought him, a little joke that they shared, referring to the Doctor's former cannibalism. Seeing that pork had a very similar texture to human flesh, it was a rather dark parody, but Hannible never the less enjoyed it.

"That would be exactly what happened Dr. Lector." Barney smiled.

"Very intriguing indeed Barney, I thank you for telling me. But I may ask why we are watching Dr. Chilton working in his office?"

Barney grinned like a cat that swallowed the canary, "Because Doctor, Chilton is working with Miss Morgan in his office right now, and I thought it might be amusing for the both of us to watch."

Hannible tsked the officer with a soft chuckle in his voice. "Very rude Barney, very rude indeed, but it is the truth… let us watch the good Dr. Chilton try."

Barney chuckled at Hannibal's dry sense of humor and turned up the volume to watch the live feed from Chilton's office.

((Chilton's office))

"Hello Luna, I'm Dr. Chilton. Good to meet you." Chilton held out his hand to her in a hand shake which she did not respond to. Luna merely looked up at him with that blank and unreadable expression that Lector often had.

_My my Dr. Chilton, we have just met and already I find you rude... That is not how you greet a lady sir._

Chilton withdrew his hand and looked down at the child. 'Stubborn… just like Lector… oh joy…' He thought irritably. "Please Luna, sit, so we may talk." Luna turned from him on her heel and sat in the chair in front of his desk, her hands folded and legs crossed.

Chilton shook his head to himself and sat behind his desk. "Very well, Luna… Do you know what a psychologist is?" His tone was light and he spoke slowly as an adult would speak to a very small child who was not very bright.

Luna frowned at this tone and was insulted by the Doctor's actions. Clearly he had no idea who he was speaking to. Luna was not the everyday six year old. She was by far more intelligent. And she hated being treated as if she was some idiot.

Luna grabbed her IPod and found the song she wanted to express her emotions. From the small speaker the song Alouette played in French. Chilton frowned and his brow copied him as he looked down to scribble down his notes of the encounter, since he did not speak French nor did he know the meaning of the song, Luna's message was completely lost on him.

((Down in the asylum))

Hannible choked, sputtered and coughed as he had been drinking some of the juice that Barney had gotten him and used his napkin to wipe up what had been shot out of his nose as Luna had picked the song in response to Chilton's idiotic question. Hannible coughed and laughed covering his mouth with his napkin as he whipped his face.

Barney jumped at the Doctors sudden outburst and looked at him with the question in his eyes. Hannible regained control of himself and he explained.

"The song Miss Morgan picked to respond to Chilton is a thinly veiled insult to all practicing psychologists, in English it says, little bird I will pluck; I will pluck your head… and so on. It is referring to how psychologist pluck at the minds of their patience… she's making fun of him in a very insulting way."

Barney nodded and chuckled as they both continued to watch the TV.


	3. Maroon eyes Chapter 3

Maroon eyes, just like you

_Not very professional, Dr. Chilton… Letting your patient get the better of you, hmm? Maybe you should try a new career… as this one is clearly not working out. Are you regretting that you publicly stated that you would do this for free? Being out smarted by a six year old must be quite humiliating, even if there is no one here to see. But you will know won't you Doctor? Ah yes and I will know too. Hmm, if I can out smart you now Doctor, how do you think you will fair once I am an adult?_

Dr. Chilton was ready to scream. He had been trying to speak to this infuriating child for over four hours straight! And all she did in response was play that damn French song over and over and over. He had no idea what to make of it or what it even meant.

He was half tempted to take the damn thing away and force her to speak like a human being. But after seeing the damage inflicted upon the nurse and the doctor who had tried to do exactly the same thing made him think twice about it. No, taking it away was not the answer. He looked at the child as she watched him pace around the room in silence. Chilton sighed, this was going to be much harder then he thought.

He sat back down and he thought… What could he do or say that would make this child respond differently? What was happening between them that was causing her to remain closed to him? Something was missing; there was no connection between him and her… a missing variable… But what was it?

The child looked at him with those damn maroon eyes, just like Lectors, that mocked him silently…

'_Maroon eyes… just like Lector…' _Chilton thought dryly before chuckling to himself. _'Just like Lector…'_ Abruptly Chilton stopped laughing to himself and looked up at the child as the realizing hit him like a ton of bricks to the face… _**JUST LIKE LECTOR! THAT'S IT! LECTOR! **_

"Lector…" Chilton spoke out loud without realizing it.

Chilton smiled suddenly as he realized how he could reach her. Lector… they shared features and characteristics both physically and personality wise… YES! If she saw someone similar to her interacting positively with him, the child may be inspired to do the same. Monkey see, monkey do! Simple as that! No matter how intelligent a child was that was a basic instinct that always applied.

Once Luna saw Lector she would see the similarities, once she had a few moments to interact with Lector, she would see more similarities and then see Lector as a like and start a small bond. Like often recognized like, as the saying went… Then once Luna saw Lector interact with himself, Luna would then want to mimic Lector and do the same!

"Come with me Luna… I think I know someone you might like to meet. They are very similar to you, and I do believe you will take quite a shine to them. They're a patient of mine too."

_We shall see about that… I really hope he isn't taking me to see his girlfriend… That would just be insulting. Oh who am I kidding…no woman with any respect for herself would date this man! Maybe he has a boyfriend… hmm what would I have in common with his boyfriend? Could he be gay? He does seem rather posh for a man. Or at least any man I have seen. Honestly Doctor I would not be surprised if you were gay. But let's see what you have in mind, shall we? I just love watching you try._

((Down is the Asylum))

For hours Hannible and Barney had watched Chilton try and be insulted and out smarted by this rather clever six years old. Even Hannible himself was in tears from laughter, long after they had finished their food. That was until Hannible heard his named mentioned, he looked at Barney and decided that now was the time to clean up and hide the TV.

"Come with me Luna… I think I know someone you might like to meet. He is very similar to you, and I do believe you will take quite a shine to him. He is a patient of mine too."

Chilton said on the TV as Barney sprang in to frantic movement, gathering the trays and TV, unhooking everything and cleaning up the mess before Chilton came down, as Hannible tracked the doctor's movements.

Barney had just hidden the TV and gathered the trays and managed to stand as if he was merely securing the area in front of Hannibal's cell when Dr. Chilton came in.

"Hello Dr. Chilton." Barney spoke in a monotone to the doctor but smiled as he looked down at Luna and waved to her. "Hello Luna. Have you been behaving for Dr. Chilton?" Luna beamed as she saw her friend Barney and ran up to him only to stop in front of him as if waiting for something.

_Hello Barney._

Barney smiled as he knelt down and opened his arms in invitation as Luna smiled back at him and hugged him in greeting. When Luna released him she finally looked around and saw Hannible as her maroon eyes widened and she took a few steps back, pressing against Barney.

_Who is this man? And why is in behind glass? _

Hannible smiled at the girl before looking over to Chilton to address him. "Hello Dr. Chilton, and what do I owe this lovely visit?" Hannible drawled out slightly mocking the doctor he so despised.

Luna looked at this strange man behind glass, picking up on his almost inaudible mocking tone towards the very rude Dr. Chilton.

_So you do not like Dr. Chilton either, Sir…. How quaint. Neither do I. What do you know, the quack was right, I do have something in common with you Sir. But who are you and why are you locked behind a glass wall?_

"Hannible, this is my newest patient Miss Luna Morgan. You are going to behave and be nice to her. None of your usual antics. Understood?" Dr. Chilton barked at Hannible. Luna leveled Chilton with a clearly un-amused and slightly annoyed stare.

_How rude of you Dr. Chilton. You are not helping your case with me. This man's name is Hannible, but what is the rest of his name?_

Barney cleared his throat and then spoke. "Dr. Chilton, I am curious as to why you are bringing Luna down here…"

Hannible nodded and finished for Barney. "Yes Doctor, why are you bringing this little one down here? To show how you can make Barney strap me to a dolly, muzzle me and get me all locked up whenever you wish? What is your hope to do? Scare the poor girl in to submission? Make her think if she doesn't do what you want that you'll make her friend Barney will strap her down and muzzle her and put her behind glass too?"

_What? Barney wouldn't do that! Would he? _

Barney looked down at Luna who now gazed up at him in a mixture of fear and disbelief. "Don't worry Luna; I'd never do that to you. No matter what Dr. Chilton says." Barney whispered in her ear. Luna relaxed greatly in her relief.

"You're the only one here who would scare the girl Lector. Now BEHAVE." Chilton barked at Hannible.

_Hannible Lector…. Why does that name sound familiar? I believe one of the officers in Chicago used his name before… Hmm.., Strange… very strange…. Still, if only one of these men would tell me why is Mr. Lector behind a glass wall... _


	4. Maroon eyes Chapter 4

Eyes of Maroon, Just like you

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed and for the spelling correction by Allofmysecretfantasies. I really had no idea of how to properly spell the good Doctor's name. So thanks for pointing it out. On with the story!

* * *

Hannibal looked back at the small child that clung to Barney, smiling softly. Children and women had never been his targets. They were innocent, and it was rather rude to prey upon those who could not properly fight back.

"Hello Miss Morgan, my name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. No need to be frightened, you're in no danger with me… That I promise you." Hannibal spoke softly; almost inaudible to the other two men standing in the room but it was crystal clear to the girl. Luna looked at Dr. Lecter oddly; he was very scary to see him even behind glass. But curiosity got the better of her as she approached the glass slowly until she was within an inch from it; slowly she pressed her hand to the glass and looked up at him.

_Hello Dr. Lecter, I am Luna Morgan… but you already know that don't you?_

This man was incredibly tall, frightening, muscled, and had the same pigmentation in his irises as she did. But something about him called to her it wasn't just his eyes. There was an odd connection between them as the large man behind the glass brought his hand down to meet hers from the other side of the glass. It must be so horrible to be trapped behind this wall, to be able to see everyone and everything on the outside, but never being a part of it all. Just like me.

"Would you like to talk with me Miss Morgan? Or would you prefer I call you Luna? You may call me Hannibal if you like, but I do prefer Dr. Lector, but whichever one you are more comfortable with is fine."

Luna stared at this man's eyes fascinated that they shared the same color. So many were afraid of her eyes, but this man… they were the same. She was no different from him. It was surreal. Unconsciously she raised her other hand to her own eyes and moved to touch his as if she could reach through the several inches of glass.

"Yes, little one, we have the same eyes… though I must say, they look much better on you then they do me." Hannibal spoke dryly and it caused Luna to smile up at him, showing her whiter than average and shaper teeth. Hannibal mimicked her smile to reveal the same oddities with his own jaw, the same overly white and strangely pointed canines and other teeth that for some reason were more pointed then normal. Luna was fascinated…Things she had been out casted for, her strange teeth and eyes…. this man, Dr. Lecter shared with her. She wasn't alone… she wasn't alone.

_But why are you behind glass, like an animal at the zoo? You are not an animal. Are you Dr. Lecter?_

She wanted to reach out and touch him, almost to be sure he was real… but this glass was in the way… But why? Why was this man behind it? Was he stuck? Was he dangerous? Was Dr. Chilton punishing him?

Luna smacked her hand against the glass; it didn't make the same sound as when she hit her hand against a window at her home…. It made a different deeper sound. There was something inside the glass…. It sounded more like when she hit her hand against a car windshield. Luna smacked her hand against it again, a little harder and she heard the sound she was looking for. The small vibration of a plastic like substance and she knew it was safety glass, just like the glass walls at the zoo, just like a car windshield. But this was a deeper sound still. There were several thick inches of it.

_Hmmm, but where is the door, they have to be able to get in and out, and they had to get you inside somehow… but I do not see any hinges…._

Hannibal smirked as he watched the wheels in Miss Morgan's head turn at a rapid pace as she tested the strength of the glass against her own. The way she paced back and forth in front of the glass wall of his cell told him exactly what she was doing or what she was looking for to be exact. A way in.

_**Careful little one, once you find a way in, Dr. Chilton may just decide to keep you there. **_

Hannibal thought dryly, only to lift an eye brow as Luna froze and looked directly at him. Almost as if he had spoken out loud. She could sense his thoughts, he realized. She knew immediately when his attention towards her slipped away and drifted elsewhere. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she explored the short distance between the two walls of his cell.

But even as she watched him, she also watched Dr. Chilton intently as he franticly scribbled down notes in that navy blue binder of his observing her actions along with Lecters. It seemed the only one she wasn't watching or maybe was unable to watch was Barney, but she was tracking him with her ears. Clever girl, she knew how to use all of her given senses and how to use them at their full capacity. Her motions were deliberate as well as inquisitive, strange for a child of her young age to be so intensely aware of all that went on around her.

Yes, she had seen something when her father had been murdered, even if she had not physically seen everything she certainly knew with complete accuracy of all that happened that day. Oh yes, she was the key to the entire investigation. Nothing could have escaped her knowledge, but Hannibal wondered even if she knew of something, if her mind was advanced enough to comprehend it.

He would find out very shortly with a little test. If the media had it right, this child had somehow learned and from his own observations could accurately communicate through music, with or without lyrics to help get the message across. If she could do that, what else could she do? Maybe this silence of hers wasn't as recent as everyone thought. Perhaps she knew of other ways to communicate without speaking. He tapped on the glass twice, very lightly to gain the majority of her attention. Luna looked at him fully, keeping track of Barney and Chilton with her ears, glancing at the Doctor quickly when he stopped writing and fell silent. Very clever girl, even if she was a little paranoid.

Hannible held up both of his hands and spoke slowly in time with them as she used the American Sign Language to help get his message across and to discreetly test his theory of just how advantaged this child's mind was.

"Miss Morgan, can you speak using sign language?" Hannibal spoke slowly as he used his hands to repeat the same message. Instant recognition flooded Luna's eyes as she immediately nodded her head and proceeded to respond in the same manner as he had, minus her voice of course.

_Indeed I can speak using the American Sign Language, quite fluently, actually. And please, Dr. Lecter, call me Luna. You do not need to use such formalities. _

A gasp of complete shock came from Dr. Chilton who went back to franticly scribbling his notes in his binder and Barney smiled and chuckled softly in amazement, both of them however were all but ignored as Hannibal continued to speak to Luna using his hands. He nodded as he realized that both he and Barney could call her by her first name as they had earned the right to do so, unlike Dr. Chilton who had not done so. And in Hannibal's mind, probably never would.

"Very well, I shall call you Luna. But why did you not tell anyone that you could communicate like this? The police need your testimony to help solve your father's disappearance."

_No one ever asked me if I could. They just kept asking the same questions over and over again. And my father hasn't disappeared, he was murdered. I may be a child Dr. Lecter but I am not naïve. I know my father is not coming back. But I am afraid even though I know I saw and heard everything that happened that day… I would be unable to be of any help to the police. I cannot use my voice at all, I have tried on several occasions and nothing comes out, nor can I remember anything that happened that day of the murder. It's all just blank. All I can recall of that day is my father answering and opening the front door, and then a police officer pulling me out of the kitchen cabinet. The several hours that lie in between those two events are completely gone as is my voice and I have no idea as to why. _

Luna signed back and Hannibal froze. Her mind was by far more advanced then he had realized. Luna knew and understood exactly what was going on. Her mind was hiding the knowledge she knew she had but seeing as that very knowledge was so traumatic her brain had shielded itself and disallowed Luna the ability to recall it. Repression was the brains natural defense against horrific events and that is what Luna was suffering from, this also now explained her silence. Luna on some level that she was unaware of, her mind thought she was still in danger from the events that had already passed.

Though the rest of her conscience mind knew and accepted that the events were over that last part of her brain was still processing those events as if they were still happening. If Hannibal's hunch was correct, before the events had happened, Luna had somehow been instructed to remain silent by her father and to remain hidden. Even though the events were over and she was no longer hidden, Luna would still have the in-ability to use her voice at all until that last part of her brain deemed it safe to allow her to speak once again. Hannibal guessed it was a mixture of both defenses causing her silence and not Luna's choice to remain so like so many others thought it was. Hannible glanced up and saw Dr. Chilton was now on his cellphone making a call to the board most likely, and not at all paying attention. Quickly he looked at Luna intently to get across that this part was extremely important and only for her, as he only signed the final part of his message as he knew Dr. Chilton would never allow such a thing to happen.

_**I understand Luna; we are going to figure this out. I promise. I will help you speak again and remember all that happened. But you will have to work with me. It may be hard and it may hurt, but trust me and believe that it is all for a good reason. You will have to bear with Chilton though I'm afraid. We'll throw him a bone every once in a while to keep him from getting suspicious. But together, we will get your memory and voice back.**_

Luna glanced up at Dr. Chilton to make sure he was not looking, he had his back turned to them and was talking loudly and excitedly to someone on the other end of the line. Luna nodded back at Dr. Lector and signed back as quickly as she could.

_I understand, thank you Dr. Lecter. But I do have a question. Why are you behind a glass wall?_

Hannibal couldn't help but chuckle at her question and smiled before he answered he question out loud, still greatly amused.

"Because my dear Luna, much like you, I have been deemed too insane to be trusted around the grand masses of society. I am behind this wall for your protection, more so than mine."

_Why?_

Chilton hung up his phone with the board to announce his break through with the child and looked back and frowned. The two of them seemed to be having their own silent conversation between themselves.

_What were they talking about now?_ Chilton thought angrily.

He would find out, one way or another, he would know exactly what this psychopath was planning. There was no way Lecter would ruin his chances to advance himself this time. This was HIS moment to shine. Lecter would not steal this from him. He would kill Lecter himself before he would allow THAT to pass…


	5. Eyes of Maroon Chapter 5

Eyes of Maroon, Just like you

A/N: Be warned this is a long one. And Yes, Clarice will be making an appearance…a little earlier then I had planned but you asked for her so I as the giving author I am, have done so for your pleasure. Enjoy. R&R

* * *

It was several weeks before Hannibal saw little Luna again. From what he had seen Dr. Chilton had not been making any progress with her. She wouldn't make a sound, not even to play her music. Over 3 and a half hours of the Doctor's continuous questions a day and she simply sat there and stayed silent. She had more patience then he did that was for sure.

But today as he heard the tell-tale foot falls of Dr. Chilton's arrival to his cell, he heard Luna's tinier and softer footsteps, and yet another's close behind.

"Well, hello little one. I haven't seen you for a while… Have you been behaving for Dr. Chilton?" Hannibal purred softly as Luna came in to view along with the good Doctor and another doctor from the board the he did not recognize. Hannibal smirked. This would prove to be interesting….

"Hello Doctor…. What a lovely surprise…And who is our guest here…."

Chilton glowered at Hannibal and spoke in his ever stern and almost disgusted voice. "Not that it is any of your business Lecter, but this is Dr. Arreis, one of the heads of the psychological board. He has come to see my findings with Miss Morgan. She is only here because you are scheduled right before her. And that is the only reason."

Dr. Arreis was a grumpy looking and slightly portly man with a greasy looking mustache and balding. His eyes were dark and beady, sunken low in to his brow. A frown was seemingly stuck on his face as he looked around the basement. This was not a happy man. Luna had noticed it too as she made a B line for the cell door in front of Hannibal and immediately noticed the changes in it.

This year had been one of the hottest summers on record and the lack of ventilation in the basement hadn't helped. It had gotten so hot with in his cell that Hannibal had nearly passed out from heat stroke, thanks to Barney's quick actions in getting him out and in to the cooler air, Hannibal had not fallen ill to it. It was later found out that the wiring in the lights in the cell had been faulty and had acted as a heat lamp. So with in the past weeks the cell had been quickly renovated. It was no bigger or wider, it just had a new door controlled by a key pad that changed its pass code to open with each entry at a completely random order and an emergency lock down button that would reset the entire system, leaving the key pad useless for 24 hours keeping the cell door locked, along with extra air holes to help with the air flow at the bottom of the cell as well as ones at the top.

Luna examined everything new to the door and took note of the extra holes now with in her reach with great excitement. She smacked her small palm against the glass to get him attention as she had done when they had first met, and Hannibal crouched down on to his knees to see what she wished to say.

"Yes, little one? I am listening." Hannibal smiled at his new little friend and his smile widened as she reached her smaller fingers through one of the hole to touch him. Hannibal noted she couldn't quite reach but he could as he extended his own digits and touched her small and soft hand for the first time.

As predicted in his and Luna's mind, this almost surreal and magical moment was interrupted by Chilton and Dr. Arreis gasping and more so Chilton flipping out.

"NO! Luna, you must not touch him… He is very dangerous and…"

Both men were cut short by a dark and feral sound that shot across the room and was coming from the small child before them, growling. Not with her voice but a vibration of the vocal cords she still had. Her growl was also joined by Hannibal's, which soon became a dark chuckle as both men stopped dead in their tracks staring at the girl who had her sharper teeth bared and her maroon eyes blazing like fire at them. Daring both men to come and pull her away, with unspeakable malice that was unheard of in a child so young.

"Careful gentlemen, the little one tends to bite when she feels cornered. As I am sure you are aware." Hannibal warned with a devil may care grin painting his lips as Luna's heated eyes ripped away from the two men and returned to his, completely calmed and with no trace of the hostility that had been in them seconds before.

Barney came down the stairs in to the basement smiling and nodded at the two other doctors before giving a grim and apologetic smile to Hannibal. They both knew what was to come and neither of them liked it.

"Dr. Lecter, I'm going to need you to stand at the back of the cell, and be a gentleman for me. You need to be restrained for your scheduled psych evaluation." Barney announced with a solemn note to his voice as Hannibal stood and did as Barney asked.

"Of course officer, it is your job. Far be it from me to keep you from doing it properly." Hannibal drawled as he watched Luna look at him very confused and upset. She knew exactly what Barney was talking about and she was scared to see what it all entailed.

Luna backed away from the door of the cell and watched her friend Barney grab a dolly, a handful of belt like objects, a strange looking white jacket and what frightened her the most… a horrible looking mask. Luna looked up at her friend Barney silently pleading for him to not put those things on Dr. Lecter. Barney was her friend, and as she saw Dr. Lecter's friend too. Why would he do something so horrible to his friend? Dr. Chilton must be behind it. He was a very nasty and rude man in Luna's mind. Treating those he was supposed to be helping like wild animals.

Luna shot a scathing glare at the so called Doctor Chilton before she turned back to Barney, watching him with frightened and pleading eyes. Barney was unable to look at the small child as he did what he needed to do. Were it his choice Dr. Lecter would never be subjected to this kind of treatment. He wasn't a wild animal, he was insane on some levels but, the man wasn't the brainless killing machine that the media and Chilton made him out to be.

_Barney, please do not do this to Dr. Lecter… I know you. I know you do not want to do this. I know you are his friend as you are mine. Do not put those awful things on him please Barney…_

Hannibal looked at Luna and knew exactly what she was thinking. He spoke to her softly and calmly to reassure her that he was ok and that Barney was still their friend.

"It is alright little one, Barney will not hurt me. I do not like this anymore then you do, but in order for Dr. Chilton to come in to my cell, I have to be restrained. It is just the way things are. Do not worry, my little one; no one will be locking you up like this any time soon."

Luna just stared at him with the same miserable expression hardly noticing the two doctors getting closer to her, but neither making any other move then to watch Hannibal getting locked up with vacant expressions.

Luna watched unable to move as Barney punched in the code to the key pad, the numbers beeped on the pad, each making a slightly different sound as they were punched in, and slightly reflected in green against the glass of the cell door.

Barney was the only one who could, and would do this to Hannibal, all the other officers were either too scared or had been too stupid and trigger happy to do so. More so, Barney knew that Hannibal wouldn't fight him. They both had a bizarre understanding of each other, even since the first time this had happened.

Barney had felt so guilty he had later apologized to Hannibal for having to strap him to a dolly and put that horrible mask on his face. The Doctor had looked at Barney, surprised at his words, and had questioned him for it. Barney had explained that he saw the Doctor as a human being, a respectable man and not the animal the Dr. Chilton was treating him as. In Barneys exact words 'Dr. Lecter, you're a man… Not some wild animal that needs to be muzzled like that pompous asshole Chilton seems to think. God, it's not right how he treats you. It's not right. Yes, you're insane. But damn it you're still a man.' Hannibal had smiled at Barney's words and they had been fast and unusual friends ever since.

But they both knew that this was always going to happen, though Barney had made sure that Hannibal was as comfortable as possible during the process. But it was harder than ever knowing that a six year old little girl was watching his every move, as he helped Hannibal in to the straightjacket clasping the buckles and pulling them tight and backing him on to the dolly to strap down his legs and torso and shoulders, and knowing all the while that Luna was staring at him and begging him silently to undo everything and let Dr. Lecter go.

"I'm sorry Luna, but this is how it has to be…" Barney muttered to her as he finished and left the cell door open for Dr. Chilton to enter, but not before pulling the smaller man close and snarling in his face. "You should be disgusted with yourself Chilton… bringing this little girl down her to see this. I hope you rot in hell for everything you've done when your time comes. You're a disgusting little worm you know that, absolutely disgusting."

"Watch it, Officer, I could have your badge taken away and removed from the force very easily." Chilton threatened, though it was a rather empty one as Barney scoffed loudly.

"Good luck with that Chilton. The force won't take me off and out of here. There may be plenty of officers willing to work with Dr. Lecter, but none of them are willing to work with scum like you, I'd like to see YOU try and hook him up. And don't forget, the chief is still pissed at how you spoke to his wife last time you complained about me. Nah, you're spineless… I got nothing to worry about with you." Barney laughed and all but threw the man aside.

Luna watched as tears rolled down her cheeks from her large maroon eyes as she watched her friend strap Dr. Lecter to a dolly and put that horrible mask on his face. From behind her the portly Dr. Arreis walked up and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her as he knelt down with some difficulty and spoke to her in a parental tone.

"You see little Luna, this is what happens to people when the fall off the deep end, they get locked up like this. Lecter need to be restrained since he is so dangerous. But don't worry; Dr. Chilton has worked with Lecter many times, Chilton knows how to handle him. I must say though that mask is a good look for him, shows off the monster he really is. A damn wild animal isn't he…."

Luna slowly turned her head towards the portly man behind her, her tears stopping almost instantly as the man patted her shoulder and smiled as if he enjoyed her Dr. Lecter's humiliation. Her small hands curled in to small white knuckled fists. Hannibal paused as he felt a shift in the air as Chilton started with his usual annoying questions, and watched the change in Luna. From a tearful and frightened child, in to what her psyche did when that oh so delicate trigger was finally snapped.

_Enjoying this are you Dr. Arreis? A monster is he? You don't know what a monster is… how could you? You'd have to look in a mirror to see one… Oh and a wild animal… I'll show YOU a wild animal…._

Luna's pupils dilated in to wide black fathomless orbs before shirnking in to feral pin pricks of ebony narrowing in on her chosen target. Hannibal could only watch in silent fascination as Chilton tried to get his attention by speaking louder and calling his name. But the scene before him overwhelmed all of his senses.

Almost faster than a child should be, Luna gasped the man's arm in vice like grip that surpassed the strength of any average six year old and turned in to the man, before sinking her teeth in to his fatty flesh and slicing though skin, muscle, tissue and veins in a single bite.

Dr. Arreis screamed in pain as Luna tore several chunks of flesh from his bone and snapped it cleanly in two, leaving it to hang there by what remained of his forearm.

The smell of blood and the sound of screams almost brought Hannibal to the same state of mind as Luna, but his concern for the child overwhelmed him.

"Barney! Quick, get Luna away from him and under control before she really gets to work on him. Quickly! Get her in your arms, hold her tight but let her still move. She needs to feel the calm she senses around you. Do not react to the blood on her face and hands. Comfort her as you would if she was crying from a bad dream. Quickly Barney or there will be no saving her."

Barney moved as fast as he could, ignore the blood the screams of pain and the serpent like hissing coming from between Luna's blood stained teeth. Barney scooped her up, and she struggle as Hannibal talked Barney through it.

"Hold her ear to your chest, let her here your heart beat, and speak to her softly. Comfort her Barney, she is frightened and angry, and needs to know you are here to protect her. She is just a child in a very bad dream. That is the only reaction you may have towards her, anything else will send her in to an even worse state of mind. She is not insane… this is something that was taught, not one she was born with."

Barney nodded and held Luna close to his chest, rocking her slowly and whispering soothing words to her, trying to calm her down. Soon, her growls and thrashes, slowed and stopped, they became silent whimpers and tears, and then in to hiccups.

Hannibal looked back at Chilton who stood in complete shock. "Better get Dr. Arreis to a hospital, I fear the little one did quite some damage. Granted, one could hardly blame the girl for defending herself, Arreis did provoke her ire something fierce with his comment. I believe you may set Luna down now."

Barney slowly set Luna down, who clung to his leg and gazed up at Hannibal as if nothing had happened and that her face and hands weren't smeared with blood.

"You really must learn to control that temper my dear little one, it could get you in to trouble." Luna nodded up at him as medial personal ran down the stairs to help Dr. Arreis and bandage his torn and broken forearm as Barney released Hannibal from his restraints. It was very clear that today's session was over.

Barney closed the cell door manually and watched the key pad reset itself, beeping and showing tomorrows code. But he wasn't the only one watching….

As soon as Barney turned his back on to the key pad, Luna made the move she had been planning all along. She had seen the numbers to the new code in the reflection of the glass and had easily gotten them in to the correct order. In a blur of ebony hair, Luna moved to the key pad, entered the code to reopen the door and slammed it shut with her now inside, and with a flick of her wrist before the door closed, hit the red reset button, setting off the alarm and shutting down the entire key pad for the next 24 hours.

Before anyone could stop her, too distracted by the injured man's moans and shudders to notice the small beeps from the keypad and the quiet swish of the door, it would have gone unnoticed, until the alarm sounded like a blaring screech.

The sight of Luna standing inside the cell her arms crossed and a devil may care smirk on her face showed just how calculating she truly was. And as other's stood in shock or gasped and screamed in panic, who should come flying down the stairs with wet brown hair and her soaked through suit and jacket, but soon to be Special Agent Clarice Starling, gaping at the scene before her.

"Hello Clarice… how good to see you again. Please do excuse the mess, we had a little accident, please, I'd like you to meet my little friend Luna… I have a feeling the two of you shall be fast friends." Hannibal all but purred at Agent Starling, smirking at Luna. What a clever child she was turning out to be…

"Hello Dr. Lecter…"


	6. Eyes of Maroon Chapter 6

Eyes of Maroon, just like you 

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I had wanted to make this longer but decided you've waited long enough for an update. Enjoy. R&R.

* * *

"Hello Clarice… how good to see you again. Please do excuse the mess, we had a little accident, please, I'd like you to meet my little friend Luna… I have a feeling the two of you shall be fast friends." Hannibal all but purred at Agent Starling, smirking at Luna. What a clever child she was turning out to be…

"Hello Dr. Lecter…" Clarice gaped at the horrific scene before her. She had only come to see Dr. Lecter to tell him what she had found. And then she had heard screaming coming from the basement where he was being held and as she had ran down to the cell, the alarm had gone off…. She had been expecting a lot of different things… but THIS was not it. Clarice watched as two of the EMT's took a man upstairs and out to the hospital, his forearm had been torn apart like some wild animal had attacked him. She would have expected Dr. Lecter to have blood on his face, not the sweet looking six year old girl that had been on the news all week.

Hannibal smiled softly, knowing Clarice's thoughts, as he felt Luna tug on his pant leg and saw her reach up to him, wanting to be held. "Please, Agent Starling, come sit, and excuse me for a moment, while I get little Luna cleaned up a bit. Wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression of her…"

Barney pulled out a chair for Clarice to sit on as he tried to help with the situation, while Chilton ranted about how a child could do this and that they needed to get in the cell now, before Hannibal ate her.

Clarice watched as Hannibal, with surprising delicacy lifted the child up in to his arms and took her over to the sink to help her wash the blood off her hands and off her face, not reacting to it at all. It was almost like he had expected this, as if it was completely natural. It was almost surreal of how such a man convicted of such brutal and horrific crimes could be so gentle.

"WE MUST GET IN TO THAT CELL NOW! BREAK THE KEYPAD, BREAK THE CELL DOOR! WE HAVE TO GET HER OUT BEFORE THAT THING DECIDES TO HAVE A SNACK!"

Chilton yelled at Barney who looked completely helpless, as he tried to explain there was nothing he could do. The key pad was completely shut down. It could not be opened at all for the next 24 hours. Clarice jumped as she heard an evil, dark and feral sound coming from the cell. She looked and saw it was coming from Dr. Lecter. At first she feared that Chilton was right that Lecter was making a snack out of the little girl, but what she saw proved that was not the case. The child seemed unaffected by the sound, in fact she leaned it to his chest hanging on and almost as if she was comforted by the noise.

"I do ask you to be quiet Dr. Chilton, and cease with your accusations before you frighten the child and everyone else in the room in to doing something stupid. Luna is in by far more danger with you then she is in here with me. If you have forgotten, none of those I harmed were women, or children. I do not intend to mar my record now."

Hannibal's voice was calm and cool, but firm. And Dr. Chilton did indeed stop talking. Luna looked up at this woman that her Dr. Lecter seemed to know fairly well, with an air of curiosity. She had a slight accent with an odd twang she recognized as one from West Virginia, she was wet from the rain outside and she had cut herself recently; she could smell the dried blood. As soon as Hannibal sat down Luna wiggled from his lap and approached this woman as much as she could.

Clarice smiled as warmly as she could, she didn't want to scare the girl, she had seemed so fragile on TV, so scared and confused. "Hi, you must be Luna Morgan, I'm Clarice Starling…"

Luna tilted her head to one side for a moment and then smiled as she poked her small fingers through the air holes at the bottom of the cell door, an invitation and a showing of trust for Clarice to reach out and touch her.

Clarice looked up at Hannibal who nodded a silent asking for permission to do so. It was Dr. Lecter's cell, and if he didn't want her touching this child, she wouldn't. But as he gave the OK so to speak, Clarice reached in through one of the holes and felt the girl's fingers, cool to the touch from the water used to clean her hands. After a few seconds Luna pulled away and smiled, and gave a short nod. Clarice took that as an "I like you, for now" kind of gesture before the child crawled back in to Hannibal's lap as if she had known him her entire life.

"Is something wrong, Clarice?" Hannibal spoke softly at the young FBI agent, as he held Luna close, laying his chin gently on the top of her head to provide her comfort and accepting the touches, mainly her tiny hands and arms around his neck.

"It's just, very strange to see you with a child in your arms, Dr. Lecter… given your past history."

"And what would my past history be Clarice…. My history as a Doctor, or as a psychopathic murderer?" Hannibal smirked as Clarice stuttered, not sure as what to say before he truly smiled. "I know what you mean Clarice… truly I do. But look at the past, Gacy was a clown. Is it so odd that a serial killer such as I may have a less violent and perhaps even a gentler side?"

Clarice paused for a moment and thought about it, Dr. Lecter had a point. And Luna didn't look at all afraid of him, in fact she looked quite comfortable. Clarice didn't respond, as Hannibal's attention was now directed towards Luna who was speaking to him in sign language.

_Did you really kill people Dr. Lecter? I cannot see you doing such a thing. You are kind to me, and Barney, and now Miss Starling…. Unless they were like Dr. Chilton...But why would you kill?_

Hannibal paused and thought a moment, trying to decide how to best explain his motives to Luna. Though her mind was well beyond her years, there were still some things she simple did not fully understand or perceive.

"There is no simple way to explain why I murdered so many people, my little one. A census taker tried to test me once; I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti. That is all I can say really."

Clarice could only smirk at the look that Luna gave Dr. Lecter. Her small nose scrunched up and a look of disgust on her face.

"Well I find your polish sausage and hotdogs to be distasteful, but I bet you've never given a second thought about eating them have you my little one?"

_Hot dogs and sausage are made from beef and pork, animals bred to be eaten. YOU Dr. Lecter ate someone's liver…. And Fava beans are just gross._

Hannibal scoffed as if he was offended. "They are not gross." He laughed softly at the face Luna made.

_Yes they are. And so is liver, no matter where, or WHO it comes from…_

Hannibal laughed softly and then smirked in a mocking "evil" grin as he leaned close to Luna, flashing his teeth.

"Indeed liver is not the most tasteful part of the body… The neck tastes so much better… in my opinion." Hannibal hissed without venom before he roared softly and nipped at Luna's neck playfully with his lips, making loud "munching" sounds while his fingers danced up and down her ribs, tickling her sides. All the while holding her securely on his lap, and making sure she did not fall.

Clarice and Barney could help but laugh and gape in complete amazement, neither of them ever having seen this side of the Doctor before. It was also in that moment that another voice could be heard, a child's shrill, and bell like laughter and mock screams.

These sounds were coming from Luna as she laughed and struggled against the doctor's strong grip to escape his dancing fingers and tickling mouth as he blew hard against her skin, making her laugh even harder at the noise it made.

Clarice could only beam as she watched Dr. Lecter with Luna, with in a matter of minutes he had done what no one, even Dr. Chilton, could do in the past given weeks.

Hannibal, had gotten Luna to use her voice, and laugh. The question was now, could he get her to speak?

_**Without a doubt.** _Clarice thought. _**Without a doubt.**_


	7. Eyes of Maroon Chapter 7

Eyes of Maroon, Just like you

A/N: This one is a little odd, somewhat dark, somehow romantic, funny, and yet fluffy all rolled in to one. Don't ask me how or why I did this, but I did. And really NO one noticed the one liner in my last chapter? I am hurt…. By the way, Dr. Lecter KNOWS there are more of you reading his story… he can smell your anticipation…. R&R please, or I cannot be held responsible for his actions. This one is a bit short but it is for a reason I promise. Enjoy and remember to R&R.

* * *

Clarice could only beam as she watched Dr. Lecter with Luna, with in a matter of minutes he had done what no one, even Dr. Chilton, could do in the past given weeks. Hannibal had gotten Luna to use her voice, and laugh. The question was now; could he get her to speak? Without a doubt. Clarice thought. Without a doubt.

Barney only shook his head. He knew Dr. Lecter could do it. He had just known it. And it would piss off Chilton to no end too! Wonderful, that bastard need to be taken down a peg.

Chilton was seething with rage and jealously, how in the fuck did this psychopath get this stubborn child to laugh, when he couldn't even get her to play that damn song anymore? No, this was HIS moment to shine. NOT LECTERS! Chilton calmed himself to a degree he could function on. No, this was all his idea, his plan to introduce Hannibal to Luna.

Yes, that would work. He was the one who got her to laugh… yes, yes, the board would buy that. But why was Luna in his cell…. Hmm, good question. Ah! That was his plan also! To slowly introduce them in a controlled setting. But the restraints upset her, ok that was understandable. But still why in the HELL was she inside the cell with him, unprotected for 24 hours?

She was a brilliant child in most aspects, but she was trusting, too trusting like most children were at that age. She had been smart enough to sneak in before the door was closed. YES! And…And one of the guards had panicked and had mistaken the reset button, for an emergency button. It had been all a grave accident. And that Barney or himself could have easily gotten in the cell at the first sign of danger! It had been his plan to get the two together but it had just happened much, much sooner than he had planned. Yes that would work. It had to work.

Hannibal looked down at Luna as she continued to giggle softly. "Well, little one, it seems you have a part of your voice back, would you try and say something for me, anything at all, the first thing that pops in to your head."

Luna nodded eagerly nodded, and tried to speak. But something she could not explain happened. She couldn't speak…. A fear she could not explain, could not pinpoint as to where it would come from overwhelmed her and her breathing became heavy and her heart rate rapidly increased. She shook her head at , trying to let him know something was wrong.

"It's alright little one, there is nothing to fear. Not in this place, not with me. It is merely your deep psyche that is in fear of something. That small part of your brain that still believes that the events that occurred on the day your father was murdered are still happening. You must…"

Luna stopped him short by placing one of her fingers on his lips and one to her own. Silence. She was trying to tell him something. Hannibal nodded. "I am listening little one." He spoke quietly and watched her with fascination as her small nostrils flared as she caught a scent in the air and quickly started to pinpoint it, squirming out of his hold and on to the floor and moving back and forth between the walls by the air holes.

Luna paused directly in front of Clarice and started to whistle a very common tune. Hannibal frowned and kneeled before her. He was for once unable to place the song. It was such a common melody it could mean any number of things in several different languages.

"That is a very common tune, little one… You will need to be more specific."

Luna paused and started to whistle the tune "Old McDonald had a farm." And then the first tune again. Hannibal was thrilled and yet puzzled at the same time. This puzzle that Luna had presented to him was a difficulty that he had not seen in a very long time.

"I am sorry little one, I am simply not getting the message. Try again for me please?" Hannibal was almost entirely focused on this puzzle; he almost didn't hear Chilton get closer. But that action was ignored as Luna started whistling again, this time; it was Mary had a little lamb, then the first tune again. "Lamb? Baba black sheep? That is the tune?" Hannibal asked just as perplexed as before as the other's watched. Luna nodded and then shook her hand from side to side to signal, "kind of" or similar to. Luna then made a show of rubbing the material of his prison uniform. And then whistling Ba Ba Black sheep, but stopping at the verse, "Have you any wool.

"Wool, what about wool." Clarice asked. Hannibal looked at her almost shocked that she had pieced it together before he had. Luna drummed her fingers on the glass and signed, _Rain _and then pointed to Clarice. "Rain… and wool." Hannibal spoke up as he tried to make sense of what Luna was saying. Luna tapped her nose flaring her nostrils, and then tapped a finger to her temple excitedly. For Hannibal the pieces snapped in to place immediately.

"Wet wool, you smell something on Clarice that is wet and made solely of wool and it has you remembering something, for the day your father was murdered." Hannibal realized as Luna nodded excitedly.

"Clarice, what do you have on that is made of only wool?" Hannibal looked at her and his tone demanded an answer, but it was more of urgency rather than anger. "My jacket…" Clarice answered already taking it off.

Hannibal nodded. "Please, may I borrow it for a moment? It is of the essence." Clarice quickly placed the jacket in to the food slot and pushed it in to give to him. Luna seemed to track the smell and followed Clarice's movements with in the cell and stopped at the food bin where she could still smell it. Hannibal took the jacket and held it out to her.

"Smell the jacket little one, and tell me what you remember." Hannibal encouraged as Lune pressed her nose in to the fabric and breathed in before reeling backwards. Her eyes were wide and tearful, a small croak escaped her throat, then she stuttered as she tried to speak, only managing a louder croaking sound then she spoke up stronger. Her voice was hoarse but her words were clear.

"Executer petit agneau, executez. Shh, Shh, Shh…. Executer petit agneau, executez."

Luna stammered and then shuddered before she began to sob as one part of the memories that had been hidden, flooded her mind.

* * *

R&R you know you want to!


	8. Eyes of Maroon Chapter 8

Eyes of Maroon, Just like you

A/N: I type out a chapter granted not a very long or very good chapter… but a chapter never the less and I get 1 review…. That will not do…. I am going on strike and there will not be any more chapters unless all of you who follow and have favorite my story start talking. "Quid pro Quo. I tell you things you tell me things…" And still no one found the line I used in chapter 6? Really? Hmmm, no I am not pleased with these responses. This chapter will be longer and better. **BUT NO MORE UPDATES UNTIL THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS HITS 20.** That is 4 reviews; I do ask that you do not review multiple times as I will not count them. 4 Reviews from 4 different readers. That is all I can say really. Lecter is not happy. And if he is not happy, he murders and then eats my muse and I am left with no muse…. So let's keep the good Doctor happy and review the story. I'm running low on muses as it is. Now on with the story

* * *

"Executer petit agneau, executez. Shh, Shh, Shh…. Executer petit agneau, executez."

Luna stammered and then shuddered before she began to sob as one part of the memories that had been hidden, flooded her mind. Hannibal threw the wet jacket in to the food slot and shoved it back out of his cell, before he moved forward still with his elegance and grace and scooped up the child and held her close to his chest rubbing her back softly and slowly and muttering things, soft words of comfort in her ear, avoiding the word "Shh" completely as it would only upset her more as she clung to his prison suit like a drowning man would to a saving rope and she sobbed.

Hannibal had little experience with children but instinct told him what to do, how to respond to her distress in a way she would understand. "There, there now, there, there now… Hush, hush, I know those awful memories are extremely painful for you my little lamb, but remember why you must endure them. It is all for your father, to catch his killer…To find those reasonable for taking him away from you and seeing that they are caught and locked away, so that they may never harm anyone else ever again. For your father, little lamb, you must be brave. Can you do that for me?" Hannibal cooed in to her ear and he sat down on the chair with in his cell that had been bolted down to the floor.

Luna's sobs shook the entire frame of her small body, but the more Dr. Lecter spoke, the more he comforted her, the softer those sobs became. They soon slowed in to shivers and hiccups, after she was silent. Her face stained with tears, and her maroon eyes now even more defined with red from her tears as she gazed up at Dr. Lecter and nodded slowly. She would be brave, for her father, she had to be brave.

"Good, good… Now if Dr. Chilton is finished with his frantic scribbling…."Hannibal looked over at Chilton as did everyone else at that moment as he slowed to a stop with his writing, clearing his throat and nodded sheepishly.

"Very well then, Luna, will you please tell me what you remember…." Hannibal paused as Luna buried her face in to a dry part of his chest. "You do not wish to use your voice any more today." Luna shook her head and held up her hands signaling that she would speak through sign language. "Alright, little one, I will translate for you." Hannibal nodded a gesture for her to start.

Luna hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath before she started signing as Hannibal spoke aloud. "It was twelve o'clock noon; your father had been in the kitchen preparing lunch for the two of you…"

((Luna's flashback))

_**Luna walked through the hall of her home in Chicago. Her favorite toy, a small white lamb stuffed animal, in one hand and her iPod in her left pocket while the speaker for it was attached to her right, and the disconnected headphones hung around her neck. Beethoven was playing softly over the speaker system in the house, "Moonlight" Sonata fist movement. How fitting for the weather they had been having. She and her father were the only ones in the house. Her mother had died long ago while Luna had still been a baby. Her father still had pictures of her mother around the house.**_

_**She could smell her father cooking in the kitchen, something with provolone cheese, tossed and chopped lettuce, a light dressing, tomatoes, a bit of corn, carrots and spiced potatoes, chicken and ham. This was a new recipe that her father was trying, since she couldn't identify what it was. The curtains were drawn in, and she could hear a very heavy rain beating against the roof and the windows. She saw lighting strike three times and then a loud rumble and bang of thunder. It was a rather nasty storm they were having, Luna noted idly, as she made her way in to the living room before turning toward the window as she heard a car, pull in to the driveway, and heard two doors open and then slam shut, as the driver and a passenger got out. They were here for a reason, and they were slightly agitated from how hard they had shut the doors. She listened to them run up the two steps to get on to the porch and under the sheltered roof of their wrap around porch. They didn't pause for a moment; they appeared to be in a rush before one of them knocked hard on the door. Her father turned off the stove and looked puzzled as he exited the kitchen. No one should be calling on him yet. **_

_**His first appointment wasn't until 3o'clock and he never saw them at his house. This was very strange. He stopped to smile warmly at her, as he passed in the living room. She followed him as he walked over to the door, and he looked threw the peephole that was on the door as the person knocked again several times much harder and more urgently then before. As her father reeled backwards and faced her with fear in his eyes and pressed a finger to his lips. **_

"_**Shh, Executer petit agneau, executez." He spoke softly and urgently in French. It meant "Run, little lamb, run." He had taught her how to when she was four, to help him speak to one of the battered children he was working with. He was a psychologist, for the battered and abused spouses or lovers and children in abusive homes and relationships. The two people behind the door argued and swore a bit, but she could not hear them, their voices were too muffled by the door and the heavy rain. One of them banged hard on the door, as if he was planning on just breaking it down to gain entry. Her father scowled at her, more out of urgency and fear then anger and repeated himself, before pointing in to the kitchen. Luna ran in to the kitchen and in to the cupboard under the sink, locking herself inside. This was a safe place, her father had made it so if anything or anyone should try and come in and harm them, she could run and hide away and be safe. There was an intricate metal decoration on the top part of the doors. It was to let air in, Luna could vaguely see through it but not much. She could see out but no one could see in. It was a design of her fathers. She listened as she heard her father open the door, and with the wind and air that it let in was the smell of soaking wet wool and rain….**_

_**Then everything was blank…**_

((End of flashback))

"And after that, you cannot remember anything else." Hannibal finished. Luna nodded as her mind recalled still hearing Beethoven's 1st playing in the background. Hannibal held Luna close to him and sighed. Beethoven's 1st… how fitting for such a horrific event. He rubbed her back and rocked her gently in his arms. "You were very brave little lamb, very, very brave. Your father would be proud of you." Luna shuddered and held on tightly to Dr. Lecter, somewhat comforted that he called her by her father's pet name for her. It was a good memory, and it helped chase away the bad one she now had.

Clarice wiped away the tears that now rolled down her face as Barney handed her a tissue and patted her on the shoulder. Clarice knew the pain Luna must be going through, she too had lost her father at a young age. And like her, Luna had never truly known her mother. It was heartbreaking to know that Luna, had also seen her father, her entire world, murdered right in front of her.

"Luna…" Clarice spoke up with a slight strain in her throat. Luna looked up at Clarice with those big maroon eyes of hers. "Luna, I know this sounds cliché, but I know what you're going through..." Clarice stopped as Luna held up her hand and started to sign her something, Hannibal acting as her mouth piece. "She asks that you do not finish that sentence Clarice. She does not want to hear sentiments that are not true. Do not claim you understand things that you have never experienced. It is insulting to you and her."

Clarice smiled at Luna sadly and shook her head. "This isn't a sentiment Luna; I know how you feel because I lost my father too. I was only a few years older then you are now. I was ten years old when he died." Luna signed again, Hannibal translating. "How did he die Clarice?"

"He was the town marshal and one night while on duty, he surprised two buglers coming out of the back of a drug store. They shot him. He was very, very strong; he lasted more than a month before he passed away. They caught the ones who shot him and they went to jail for life. But, I know how it feels to lose everything. Granted, I didn't see my father get shot or die, you did. But, if you ever want to talk about it… And Dr. Lecter isn't available; you can always come and talk to me, if you like." Luna smiled and approached the glass of the cell door and pressed her hand against it. Clarice swallowed and moved closer and pressed her own hand over Luna's from her side of the glass and smiled back at her. Luna mouthed, "Thank you, Clarice." Before Luna lowered her hand and returned to Dr. Lecter's lap.

"You did really good today Luna… I'm proud of you. And Dr. Lecter was right. You were very brave. I'll tell you what, tomorrow, when you get out of that cell, you, Miss Starling and I can all go out and get some ice cream, my treat. We can even bring it back here and get Dr. Lecter some too, and we can all have it together. Would you like that?" Barney smiled at Luna as she nodded her head vigorously and Clarice smiled widely. Luna noted that Dr. Chilton was completely left out of this outing but she couldn't feel guilty about it as she glanced over at him, only to find him on the phone again and rushing out of the basement probably with another psychologist or the police department to brag about "his" break through with her. Let Chilton have his moment, even if it was stolen. The four of them knew who really did all the work. Luna looked up at Dr. Lecter and cuddled closer in to his warmth and yawned. Today had been long and tiring, and she was exhausted as she curled up in to a ball on her side. Her eyes grew heavy and she soon closed them and fell asleep in Dr. Lecter's arms listening to the strong and sure beating of his heart.

Hannibal waited until Luna fell sound asleep before moving and placing her on him bed, and covering her with his blanket. Barney had already promised to stay outside his cell for the night, to help keep Chilton at bay and out of Hannibal's hair. Clarice had nodded and stated she'd stay the night too as Barney went out to retrieve some extra cots, pillows and blankets for all of them.

Clarice gazed at Hannibal with complete adoration. "You're very good with her Doctor. Seem to know just what to do and say to make her laugh or to comfort her…. Do you or did you have any children?"

Hannibal smiled at Clarice. "No, sadly I do not have any children. I did however have a younger sister as a child. But she passed away from an illness I cannot recall many years ago. I believe I was 13 when she died. She was only 8 years old, I believe."

"I'm so sorry Doctor. It must have been very hard for you." Clarice stepped closer to the glass and pressed her hand against it. Hannibal mimicked her and smiled warmly back at her. He really was a very handsome man. Clarice thought, Even though he was much older than her she still found him very attractive. And the way he acted towards Luna was endearing. He was so kind, patient, and gentle. It warmed her heart to see that side of him. He would have made a wonderful father, had he not killed so many people. She could easily picture him with a little girl like Luna or a little boy, with his hair and eyes in his arms or on his lap, smiling and laughing as he played with them.

Hannibal and Clarice moved backwards as they heard Barney approach with the cots and extra blankets. Clarice helped Barney set them up and passed Hannibal an extra pillow and blanket as he moved beside Luna on his bed and hummed a soothing melody that Clarice could not place as Barney turned off the lights.

That night Clarice dreamed of Hannibal smiling and laughing, playing a game with dozens of children in a home with a large backyard with lots of trees and sky. And her, standing there watching him and the children, with an infant in her arms, and a smile on her face.

* * *

**Remember, there will be no more updates until the number of reviews reaches 20 or more. That is only 4 more reviews. R&R**


	9. Eyes of Maroon Chapter 9

Eyes of Maroon, Just like you

A/N: WOW! You know when I commented about the lack of reviews I only wanted 4 more reviews LOL! The number of total reviews since the beginning of the story was at 16, four more would have make it 20. Imagine my surprise when I opened my email and found 13 new reviews! I am very pleased with this. Hell if I'd known you'd react like this I'd have gone on strike a long time ago! LOL! But no, you all have done more than what I asked and waited long enough for this. So here is your next chapter! This one is ALL Hannibal and very fluffy! Enjoy!

* * *

Hannibal feigned sleep until he knew Clarice, Luna and Barney had all fallen in to a deep slumber. He opened his eyes and glanced at Luna. She had at some point, managed to crawl over on to the other side of him, so now he had his back to the wall. Which was fine by him as he could now easily watch Clarice sleep, and it was a very nice view. Before he had laid down upon his cot he had removed the outer top layer of his prison suit, now only wearing the blue bottoms and a white short sleeved T shirt, exposing his muscular arms, that when flexed looked like small bowling balls wrapped in steel cords and outlining his equally fit chest and torso. Hannibal was a somewhat vain man and he knew this. He knew he looked good for a man his age and he took great pride in that.

Clarice slept on her side, facing the glass, curled up slightly in to a ball and one hand tucked under her chin like a small child. It fit her personality very well. Barney snorted and snored once in his sleep, causing Hannibal to look his way and smirk at the sleeping man. Barney was on his back spread eagle, his mouth wide open and drooling slightly. He snored loudly again and Luna stirred with a complaining groan, but remained asleep.

"Barney, if you would be so kind as to roll over as it would cease your snoring, I would be most thankful. You are waking up Luna, and she does need her rest." Hannibal spoke softly, and to his amusement Barney grunted, still sound asleep and rolled over on to his side, his back now facing the Doctor and his snoring quieted. Hannibal smirked slightly, it amused him to see that even in their sleep he could control others actions with ease. "Thank you, Barney."

Hannibal wondered idly if he could do the same with Clarice. A part of him was sorely tempted to test his theory but, alas he could not. It would be most rude, and Luna was still present. If she was indeed the same as he was, then she would wake up after hearing his voice and easily see what he was doing with Miss Starling. And if he was going to be honest with himself, he did NOT want to discuss the "way of nature" with a six year old. Vast intelligence or not, there would still be very awkward and difficult to answer while still trying to keep her as innocent as possible. No, his desire would have to wait for another time. Hannibal propped up one of the extra pillows so that he could comfortably sit up and watch Clarice sleep. He was vaguely aware of how long he had done so before he felt Luna stir at his side.

She was awake to a point, still half asleep but her eyes were open and she was moving. Hannibal only watched in a slightly confused and fascinated state as Luna crawled up on top of him with her blanket and snuggle in to the warmth of his own body.

How very interesting that this child who had suffered such a recent and horrific trauma should find comfort and complete trust in a man who she had only met once before today. And already she had opened up to him as she had refused to do so with others. It was then that Luna's first reaction towards him when they had first met. She had touched her eyes; she had noted with great astonishment that she had the same irises as he. Perhaps that was it, a very simple answer to a rather odd question. She saw him as a like, as someone similar enough to her that she deemed worthy of her trust and friendship and had created a small but strong bond with him.

Hannibal now knew why Chilton had introduced them in the first place. Chilton had come to the same conclusion. But Chilton had most likely also thought that if Luna saw him interacting with the "good" Doctor that she would do the same, monkey see monkey do…. As it were. In this case Chilton would be gravely mistaken. There was a factor that Chilton had completely failed to factor in. Luna was not of the average intelligence as an everyday 6 year old. She was far more advanced and would not be tricked or fooled in to something she did not want to do.

No, Chilton was in for a rather rude awakening if he thought such a half-witted plan to get Luna to speak to him would work. Chilton was probably fuming that he a psychopath had gotten her to laugh and to talk in a matter of minutes when Chilton couldn't even get her to acknowledge him. But that was incidental, Hannibal never the less was enjoying the company as he smiled softly down at Luna's tiny sleeping form as he gently held her to him; his massive hands almost completely covering her entire back as she snuggled in to his embrace, clinging to his T shirt.

Idly he rubbed his thumb up and down against his little lambs back and breathed softly as he continued to watch Clarice as she slept. He had noted her tears when Luna had told her story, it had interested him but, he would not reveal that to Clarice… Not yet anyway.

At the present time, she appeared to be dreaming. What could she be dreaming of that had such a light and joyous smile on her rather attractive lips? Whatever it was, she was enjoying it. Arrogantly he wondered if he was in her dream. Hannibal chuckled softly at the thought. A dream involving him that made soon to be Special Agent Starling smile? Hmmm, now what kind of dream would that entail? Was it a peaceful one? Or better yet, a rather naughty and sexual one? That would surely stroke his vanity if that indeed was the case.

His question was somewhat answered as Clarice still asleep, smiled more and shifted slightly and from her lips she sighed a name… "Hannibal…." Even he had to strain a little to her the soft utterance of his name as Clarice smiled wider and shifted once more in to her pillow and nestled down in to a deeper sleep. A deep breath revealed to him that he could smell a slight hint of her…. Oh my, dare he say, arousal?

_Oh my Clarice, dreaming of the infamous Dr. Hannibal "The Cannibal" Lecter? Those dreams that make you sigh and smile… What kind of dream would that be little Starling? Is it a naughty one? A rather sexual dream, I wonder? Are you envisioning of what it would be like to have me touch you intimately? To fuck you until you screamed? I would very much like to show you what it would really be like, to take it beyond your dreams. _

_But I do not think Chilton or your friends at the FBI… Oh and certainly not ol' Jackie boy would like that. But I would like that, very much so…. And apparently, you would like that too. Oh such a naughty girl Clarice…. But ever so fascinating, we will have to discuss your dream on a later date. In detail mind you, I would very much like to see how you would picture it. But not now, not while little Luna is around. But one day while we will discuss them and then… maybe I'll show you just how it would be… And ol' Jacky boy will not be able to do a thing about it. Because then little Starling, you will be mine._

Hannibal mused, yes; Agent Starling was a very attractive young woman. He liked her, and she seemed to like him too. And yes he found her very attractive himself, true he was much older but, he was rather tempted by her, to envision scenarios, exchanges…. Fucking her…. Hmm, yes, but now was not the time for such thoughts. Hannibal looked down at Luna. Clarice seemed to rather like how he was with Luna. Did she one day envision having children of her own? If so, with whom would she want to create those children with?

The thought that it might be someone like old Jackie boy or worse the fool Chilton made his blood boil with a rather strange jealousy. He realized he want to be that man. For reasons he was not quite sure he wanted to indulge in just yet. But, Clarice deserved a highly intelligent, protective and loyal man. Who would treat her properly, as she deserved to be treated. Who else better but him? Hannibal mused, though he knew they would never let him out of this cell while he was alive. He looked down at Luna, she deserved a mother and father too. And once again, he found he would want himself in that father role, Clarice in the mothering one too. Hmm, odd, he had never desired a family before. He had always been content with his solitary life style. But now, he saw it would be nice, maybe even desirable to have more. But again, this cell was a problem…. Hannibal smirked in a manner most unpleasant. Well, he could change that now couldn't he? With Clarice's Buffalo Bill case…oh yes, he could easily find a way to… shall we say, find an out. If everything went right, he could in fact, make it work for him.

Hannibal felt his eyelids droop and he maneuvered himself in to a more comfortable position to sleep in, careful not to wake Luna. What a clever little lamb she was! He smirked as he thought back to how she had used that portly psychologist from the board to be her pawn and distraction so she could slip in to his cell and see him and had even managed to safe guard her plan for 24 hours. How very clever indeed. Softly he held her tighter to his chest, and buried his nose in to her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead. He knew then without a doubt, if he ever left this place, he would be taking her with him. Damn the consequences.

That is how he feel asleep, with a cheshire cat grin on his face and his little Lamb nesteled in his arms.


	10. Eyes of Maroon Chapter 10

Eyes of Maroon, Just like you

A/N: Sorry for the delay in chapters. Hannibal ate my muse and work has been giving me very, very long shifts. Normally I wouldn't complain because it's more money for me but, I'm exhausted and not even the threats of Hannibal the Cannibal could get my brain to work. I'm still here and hopefully this will make up for my absence. Watched Hannibal… AMAZING and I have a small muse back. =) Though I was rather sad that Jodi Foster wasn't in it. But oh well, on with the story. Enjoy. R&R please. Sorry for the cliff hanger... =( Lecter got hungry. Also thank you for all the awesome reviews! Ok story time now. =)

* * *

Hannibal felt his eyelids droop and he maneuvered himself in to a more comfortable position to sleep in, careful not to wake Luna. What a clever little lamb she was! He smirked as he thought back to how she had used that portly psychologist from the board to be her pawn and distraction so she could slip in to his cell and see him and had even managed to safe guard her plan for 24 hours. How very clever indeed. Softly he held her tighter to his chest, and buried his nose in to her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead. He knew then without a doubt, if he ever left this place, he would be taking her with him. Damn the consequences.

Hannibal woke up to Luna fussing behind him at the sink, it was at the perfect level for him but it was far too high for a little girl. Hannibal smiled and got up from his bed and without a word, picked her up from behind and helped her reach the sink. Luna smiled up at him. Even in their silence they could have extensive conversations, two like minds that connected effortlessly.

Luna washed her hands and dried them on the towel and clung to Hannibal's shirt, seeking the comfort and warmth that it held. He smiled down at the child; he did miss the human contact, more so intelligent human contact. Hannibal walked back over to his bed as he held her, so odd he would be so used to her company after such a short time, but he was, and he was sure to make it last.

"Did you sleep well my little lamb?" Hannibal spoke up softly; it was still very early, Barney had most likely woken up some time earlier to return home to change and shower most likely. Clarice had probably done the same or had gone upstairs to eat or make a phone call. Luna nodded up at him before pointing to the tray of food Barney had left them.

"How very thoughtful of Barney, I shall have to thank him when he returns." Hannibal drawled softly as he stood to grab the try and sit upon his bed with it. Luna watched him with curious eyes and in silence as he expected her to. Hannibal ate some of the fruit that Barney had so kindly left while Luna nibbled on it with him. He looked at the small girl with interest; most people were so intimidated by him. Even before he committed his crimes it was as if they had known he was a killer even before he became one.

But Luna didn't seem frightened at all, she didn't flinch, she seemed perfectly at ease with him. It was very strange and most fascinating. But at least now that he was alone with her for a little while, he could finally get to work with her.

"Luna, I would like for you to tell me a few things, to make things fair we will do it in turns. Quid pro quo. I tell you things, you tell me things. Not about the case conserning your father though. About yourself. Quid pro quo. Yes or no?" Hannibal stated softly as he studied Luna's reaction. The girl looked at him oddly and placed her hands on her throat, as if asking if he wanted her to speak.

"No, no, there is no need for you to use your voice. I can read sign language very well, and I do not wish to cause your throat any damage. Your throat must be very sore from its inactivity and then all the use it's been through in such a short time. Yes?"

Luna nodded, her throat was a tad sore and scratchy she still couldn't speak fully from that alone, even if her psyche was cooperating with her which it still wasn't. Hannibal smiled and returned the now empty tray to the table for it to be collected later. "So what shall it be Luna, yes or no?"

Luna thought about it for a minute or two before she nodded her head in an affirmative to the deal between them. "Okie-Dokie then, shall we?" Hannibal sighed softly as he sat back down upon the bed and faced Luna.

"So tell me Luna, why did you bite the Doctor's arm? Not the one at the hospital I know why you did that, I mean the one here. You broke his arm and bit him, I can see doing it once as a distraction to get in to my cell, but you did not stop… And that concerns me. Have you ever had dreams, fantasies, or thoughts about biting other people who upset you? About eating their flesh… I assure you it is nothing to be frightened or ashamed of…"

Luna held up her hands as if to sign, then paused thinking hard on what to say before she started to sign her response.

"_No Dr. Lecter, I have not had such dreams or thoughts. I had no plans on biting or harming him at first, but when he came up behind me, I was frightened. I do not like it when people approach me like that. I broke his arm because I became scared; I bit him because I was angry at him for calling you a monster and a wild animal. I continued to bite him because he was experiencing schadenfreude while you were being strapped to the dolly with that…thing on your face. However… when I heard him scream in pain… I too experienced the same concept."_

Hannibal nodded and smirked slightly, he too knew the effects of that rather fitting German word _schadenfreude_. It roughly translated in to meaning, to gain pleasure or amusement from another's misfortune or pain. It also interested him of how Luna could manage to be so innocent and child-like, from being scared of a strange man grabbing her and not liking how he was making fun of her friend, to the advanced knowledge and understanding of human nature and being able to experience it herself and not only know it but understand exactly what she was experiencing as well.

"I see. I too understand what you mean by that. It is human nature to feel such a thing when the situation is just. But it also must be controlled. But more on that another time. It is your turn now, little lamb, what is it you would like to ask me?"

Luna thought for a moment and started to sign. _"I have read your case file Dr. Lecter and you crimes are rather gruesome but I understand why you did so…_ _All of them your motive made sense on some level, except your 4__th__ victim, Mr. Mason_ _Verger. You gave him something called a "popper"? And then proceeded to make him cut off his face and other limbs with a piece of broken mirror glass… and then feed it to his dogs… All your other victims you killed and ate. But not him… why is that? And what is a popper?"_

Hannibal chuckled softly, of course she would manage to find and then read his case file, and yes she would pick Mason to question him on, and yes the popper too. He smiled softly and sighed.

"A popper is a drug that was used at the time… to enhance… certain very adult and intimate experiences…." Hannibal paused as Luna started to sign again.

"_I am not a naive child, Dr. Lecter. I know what sex is and how babies are made. Please do not try and sugar coat it. It is most unbecoming of a man of your intelligence."_

Hannibal laughed, if a slightly taken a back a little by the barb in her words and nodded before continuing. Perhaps this child was not as innocent as he had first thought… "I chose Mason as a victim because of his final actions towards me. You see, you were born because your mommy and daddy loved and were sexually attracted to each other. That type of sexuality is called heterosexual."

Luna nodded politely as her father had explained this to her early on when he had first started to use her to help him speak to his patience. Most abused spouses and children were sexually abused as well as physically abused. So her father had been forced to explain it to her.

Hannibal continued in a softer and very calm voice. "Mason is homosexual, homo meaning the same, and well, you understand the rest. Manson acted very inappropriately towards me as his doctor. That and I am NOT a homosexual, in any way shape or form. So, I provided him a popper, and used it to teach him a lesson, that one should never make such advances towards a professional guest. I allowed him to live because even though he upset me, he did not deserve to die. That and I think it was a far better punishment to have him to look in a mirror every day for the rest of his life and be reminded of his wrong doing. And I wasn't hungry at the time either."

Hannibal winked slyly at Luna who burst in to a fit of giggles at his joke. "Now it is my turn again…" Hannibal paused as both he and Luna looked up, hearing the door at the end of the hall that led to his cell open and a set of footsets approach... They were no longer alone.

* * *

Again sorry for the delay and the hanger... Lecter got really hungry... you need to feed him with reviews... NOT flames, they give him heart burn.


	11. Maroon eyes 11

Maroon Eyes 11

A/N: Your chapter 11, enjoy… Thank you all for the grand total of 58 reviews and counting. =) R&R Hannible gets hungry. And there isn't much of poor Mason left… Sorry for the extreme delay

* * *

Hannibal continued in a softer and very calm voice. "Mason is homosexual, homo meaning the same, and well, you understand the rest. Manson acted very inappropriately towards me as his doctor. That and I am NOT a homosexual, in any way shape or form. So, I provided him a popper, and used it to teach him a lesson, that one should never make such advances towards a professional guest. I allowed him to live because even though he upset me, he did not deserve to die. That and I think it was a far better punishment to have him to look in a mirror every day for the rest of his life and be reminded of his wrong doing. And I wasn't hungry at the time either."

Hannibal winked slyly at Luna who burst in to a fit of giggles at his joke. "Now it is my turn again…" Hannibal paused as both he and Luna looked up, hearing the door at the end of the hall that led to his cell open and a set of footsteps approach... They were no longer alone.

"Oh, my apologies Dr. Lecter, I didn't mean to interrupt." Clarice stated as she came in to view and realized she had stopped a conversation. Hannible relaxed as did Luna. They had both feared it was the dreaded … but Clarice could be trusted to a point. Luna took notice that Dr. Lecter seemed to keep his eyes all but glued to the Special FBI agent. In more of a sexual way as if he was attracted to her. He probably was, she looked like her mother in a way. Luna did not have much to go on in the ways of her mother, as the woman had died only a few short months after her birth, although she did remember that her father had pictures of her on the wall, but at the moment she couldn't recall exactly what she looked like.

"Oh, not at all Agent Starling…. We were just having a friendly discussion." Hannibal spoke smoothly smiling. Luna glanced between the two and decided it was the best time to play a song on her iPod. Hannibal all but jumped in surprise as "Bombastic" by Shaggy erupted out of the speaker. Clarice blushed, Hannibal noted rather nicely as she too heard the song and recognized it. "I think Luna would like your attention, Dr. Lecter." She laughed softly more out of a slight embarrassment than humor.

Hannibal smiled and nodded before turning around to send a glare at the over perceptive child and gestured with a slash at his neck for her to stop the song. Luna merely grinned like a Cheshire cat and indeed turned off the song and still fiddled with the device.

"I just wanted to let you know Dr. Lecter that Jack Crawford will be making an appearance today… he's flying here from D.C…I'm afraid Dr. Chilton really opened his mouth to everyone this time. The whole country wants to see Luna Morrigan walk out of "The Cannibals" Cage unharmed… Or that's what the papers are calling it."

Hannibal nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Dr. Chilton is nothing if not a showman, I'm afraid…" The Doctor was cut off by yet another song suddenly erupting from the I Pod Speaker, this time it was Denis Leary singing I'm an Asshole. The doctor laughed softly as he easily understood the message. "Very vulgar language my dear, but I thoroughly agree." Hannibal commented dryly, making Clarice laugh softly. Hannibal looked back at Clarice and smiled at her laughing. The two seemed to lock eyes for a while….Luna rolled her eyes at the stubbornness of adults and how long it was taking for them to just get it over with and admit that they had a thing for each other.

Both adults however jumped in surprise when "Bad case of loving you (Doctor, Doctor)" by Robert Palmer started up from her speaker and was turned up loudly, as Luna sat looking slightly annoyed at them both.

Hannibal sent her a glare that said he wasn't amused. "Now, now, Luna, if you can't be polite you'll have to sit over in the corner." His voice was perfectly calm but it was enough to get the music to stop.

"WHAT I WANT TO KNOW DR. CHILTON IS HOW IS THE HELL A SIX YEAR OLD LITTLE GIRL GOT IN TO LECTER'S CELL IN THE FIRST PLACE WHILE YOU WERE SUPPOSTED TO BE WITH HER?" Jack Crawford's voice boomed as he hurried down the stairs followed by .

"And I told you that…" Dr. Chilton spoke rather flustered that his excuse wasn't working. "NO! You told me nothing but sorry excuses! You have endangered a helpless child who is also key in an active murder investigation."

Hannibal and Luna rolled their eyes in unison as the argument continued. "Ah so ol' Jackie boy is here… how lovely." Clarice seemed to agree with his sarcasm on some level as she didn't look at all thrilled to see her mentor.

Jack Crawford approached Hannibal's cage and whirled of Chilton wildly. "LOOK AT THIS! That is a helpless little girl in there! Do you have any idea what the media will say =once they get footage of this!?" Clarice spoke up and tried to calm the situation. "Director Crawford… please, I have been outside Dr. Lecter's cell all night watching. He has done nothing to Miss Morrigan and has even been the key in a valuable break-thru with her and this case. If not for her being with Dr. Lecter I do not believe that such would have been possible. And I assure you Miss Morrigan has been completely safe this entire time. Dr. Lecter has never had any history or shown any violence towards women or children…"

Jack cut her off, "Yes he has, you have seen the photo of the nurse he mutilated…" Hannibal sat back on the bed and shared a look with Luna as they both watched Clarice fight for them against Crawford. "That Nurse, sir, was not a woman by birth and further research showed that HE was actually a transsexual in the middle of sex reassignment… And He also had a history of sexual harassment… Dr. Lecter's history still stands as being violent solely towards men."

Jack backed off for now, it seemed as he did not respond and looked at Luna for the first time, who had crawled in to Hannibal's lap and looked quite comfortable there as Hannible spoke to her in sign language making her giggle hoarsely at whatever was being said.

Jack thought deeply as he rubbed his chin… Maybe this could be used to his advantage. He could use Lecter's keen insight in a lot of the cold cases that had been piling up since the Buffalo Bill case had started. Maybe if he could get Chilton to agree and let Hannibal interact like this with Luna Morrigan… It could be used as a way to make sure he could get Lecters help at any time as a means of leverage. It was rather fascinating to see the Cannibalistic killer acting so mildly and gently with this child.

It could defiantly befit him and his career. Because if his idea worked, he would have not one but to levers against Lecter… Clarice and now Luna Morrigan.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! LOL XD Sorry for the huge delay people, hope this makes up for it at least a little. R&R I need Muses and Insperation… Hannibal got really hungry… He ate the last of Mayson and my muses… Chilton and Jackie Boy are next on the menu… Muses however are easy prey. Don't let him eat all my muses again. XD

Come to the Darkside… We have cookies!


	12. A Mother for a lost Lamb

Eyes of Maroon, Just like you: chapter 12

A/N: Hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of the last one. =)

* * *

Jack thought deeply as he rubbed his chin… Maybe this could be used to his advantage. He could use Lecter's keen insight in a lot of the cold cases that had been piling up since the Buffalo Bill case had started. Maybe if he could get Chilton to agree and let Hannibal interact like this with Luna Morrigan… It could be used as a way to make sure he could get Lecters help at any time as a means of leverage. It was rather fascinating to see the Cannibalistic killer acting so mildly and gently with this child.

It could defiantly befit him and his career. Because if his idea worked, he would have not one but to levers against Lecter… Clarice and now Luna Morrigan, but his thoughts were cut off as Barney came in to the room with a folded up chess board and the chess pieces in hand.

"Miss Morrigan wanted me to grab the chess set she saw in the lobby so she and Dr. Lecter could play. I saw no harm in it… no sharp objects and since it's all plastic… I figured that it would be unlikely that any of it could be used for anything but to play chess." Bareny explained as he placed the things in the food bin and pushed the game in. Chilton nodded absently now a bit out of his league with Jack Crawford there and seemed flustered over his lies not working.

Jack and Clarice watched almost fascinated by this, as Luna jumped up to eagerly get the board and set up the game.

_Two like-minded souls locked in a game of wits and wiles, Dr. Lecter…. Who will emerge victorious, I wonder? _

Luna flashed Hannibal a toothy grin with a gleam in her red eyes. As Hannibal gave her his own sinister smirk as he grabbed his first piece.

"Okie Dokie then Miss Morrigan… Game on… But remember what happens when you willingly enter the lions den."

Luna snorted at the doctor, as if she was calling his bluff and she signed to him._ "Pride cometh before the Fall, Dr. Lecter… Don't let your mouth write a check that your ass cannot cash…"_

_Lion's den my ass… You may roar like a great beast but you're more of a big pussy cat Dr. Lecter… Let's play… and see if your bite is as bad as your bark…_

Hannibal made his first move and smirked. "Very well my little lamb… no one is going to save you from the wolf now…" Luna giggled hoarsely and looked at the board intently, and made her first move.

_I have a feeling it is you that will be looking to be saved, Dr. Lecter…_

* * *

**4 ridiculously intense and savage Chess games later...**

* * *

Hannibal stared at the board intently and deep in thought as he scratched his chin. His next move could either be his victory or his defeat. Luna was better at this game then he had expected. Jack and Chilton had both left to deal with the ever growing press outside.

Clarice had left to "Get a few things done" before the Alarm key pad turned back on in about 3 hours now. This left Barney to watch all four games between the two red eyed companions to Barney's greatest amusement. Clarice reentered the room with a bag from a toy store it seemed, causing all in the room to glance at her briefly before returning to the game.

"How is the game?" Clarice asked softly making Barney chuckle loudly. "Games… they've played four so far… Luna has been putting the poor Doctor through his paces… and making him bleed."

Hannibal scoffed. "Luna here… is cheating… There can be no other way she has beaten me at all four games and quite badly beaten me, might I add… She has what is commonly called a photographic memory… She rarely forgets anything she has ever seen and as it turns out… was very fond of watching professional chess tournaments…"

Barney laughed softly, "It's true, Dr. Lecter hasn't won a game yet… At first I thought he was going to let Luna win… then she took his King, and Bishop in one turn… then Dr. Lecter was playing for pride… Then she got his Knight and several pawns to Check him… then he was out for blood… And still she's been beating him, mercilessly."

Hannibal made his move and smiled confident in his play. "Check little lamb…" Luna gave Dr. Lecter the largest and toothy smile he had ever seen on a child and instantly he knew he was in trouble. She made her move with deadly precision, before signing, "Check Mate." Hannibal's jaw dropped as he stared at the board… a gruesome war played out before him, and it had been brutal to the chess pieces… each suffering staggering causalities and astounding victories… but still Hannibal the Cannibal had been slaughtered at last by this ever so innocent looking six year old girl, he realized He had played right in to her hands and the most cunning trap he had seen in a very long time.

At last Hannibal sighed in defeat; he could not beat this girl at chess. "You are the undefeated victor Luna Morrigan… and I am in need of time to lick my wounds before I square off with the likes of you again." Luna gave Hannibal a sly wink, that matched his own expression perfectly, causing Hannibal to scoff and playfully, with a great deal of gentleness, to swat the side of her head and push her in to the pillow pile set against the wall on the bed. Luna giggled madly, but coughed a few times from her sore throat.

Barney shook his head laughing in amusement at the scene before him and took the chess board and switched it out with Hannibal's chalk and paper for Luna to draw and interact with Dr. Lecter. And so that went on for the next 3 short hours Hannibal and Luna silently interacting almost like two children really just playing.

Clarice found the scene incredibly endearing, she was sad though as well. It reminded of her own childhood with her father. It was so sad that now such a bright little girl would have to face the same fate. Then again, maybe not, as long as Dr. Lecter was around, but no foster family would allow the two to see each other once the trial was over.

Then the two would be all alone in this world again. It was almost enough to make her cry. Then an idea came to the FBI agents mind… Unless, SHE took Luna in… If she could manage to convince a judge that SHE, Clarice Starling would be the best possible foster parent for her, Luna could see Dr. Lecter any time she wanted and with her, Clarice could see the doctor any time she wanted too… However, Clarice wasn't ready to travel down that rabbit hole as to why SHE would want to continue to see Dr. Lecter. But she did know she wanted Luna to be happy, like she was now. And Clarice was determined to make sure that no one interfered with that.

A series of beeping sounds erupted from the Key pad… it was once more active and soon it could be used to open the door once more. Luna's time with Dr. Lecter would be over very soon now, but it would not be the last time she had with him, if Clarice or Dr. Lecter had anything to say about it.

And indeed they did, for as the saying goes, great minds think alike.

* * *

Come to the Darkside… We have Cookies! R&R please, I need my muses.


End file.
